Goat
|sounds = Idle: Female idle: Kid idle: Hurt: Eating: Smack: Dig: Death: |attack strength = Easy: Normal: Hard: |experience = 1-3 |first appearances = v3.1.0}} Goats are tamable neutral mobs that eat items. Spawning Natural generation Goats spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 2 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation, which includes males, females and kids. 'Appearance' Goats are small mobs covered in a coat of fur that comes with many colors and patterns. Goats have visible udders underneath their chest, and also have large horns; males have much longer horns than females. They also have short tails. Drops Goats drop 0-2 leather upon death. They drop 1 to 3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Female goats can be milked by right-clicking on them with a bucket. Behavior Goats typically roam the Overworld in groups of 3 - 4. Goats wander around aimlessly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and usually stay out of water. They are one of the few mobs that are separated by gender; males and females have different behavior. Much like sheep, goats can be heard bleating occasionally. If attacked by the player, a male goat will ram at you using their horns. Males have much larger horns than female goats. If you attempt to milk a male goat, it will attack you. Fighting Male goats will fight between themselves, but they don't take damage by doing so. This is characterised by the goats lowering their heads, raising their tails and charging at each other. When a goat gets knocked back by another goat, it is possible for one to get knocked over a fence, so a higher wall or separation of males would be suggested for containment. 'Items' Goats are attracted to item entities floating on the ground, and will eat any item nearby, including diamonds. Therefore, it's recommended to keep your valuables in a chest to keep them safe from goats. A goat will also follow you if you have any edible item in hand. Variations Goats will typically spawn using one of six different skins. These include brown fur, white fur, white-brown fur, grey-brown fur, grey-white fur, and grey fur. Unlike mice, manticores, big cats, scorpions and bunnies, goats have the same skin regardless of which biome they're in, even in snow biomes. Goats come with two genders. 'Males' Male goats have much longer horns than females. 'Females' Female goats have shorter horns than males, and emit different bleats. Taming Goats can be tamed by feeding them any edible food item, even normal and enchanted golden apples. The goat will then be able to be named. To change the goat's name, right-click on it whilst holding a book or a medallion. To heal a hurt goat, feed it with any edible item. Goats can also be leashed, but the goat may eat the lead if it breaks. Tamed goats will not attack the player if provoked, but males will if you attempt to milk them. Despite there being male and female goats, they cannot be bred by any means. History Trivia * Since goats eat any item on the ground, they can be useful if you have lots of unneeded items such as dirt or leather and you want to get rid of them. * When harvesting crops, be sure there are no goats nearby or else they will eat the items. *Since female goats can be milked and they can be stored inside an amulet, goats can be used as a portable milk source. Gallery Male_Goat.jpg|A male goat. Female_Goat.jpg|A female goat. baby goat.png|A baby goat (kid). Goats fighting.png|Two male goats fighting. Goats about to fight.png|Two males about to fight. Goats eating.png|Several goats eating diamonds. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral mobs Category:Tamable mobs